


The bell wants the rose

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: Murdered: Soul Suspect
Genre: Feminine Ronan, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Paraplegic Ronan, Ronan can see ghosts because of his near death experience, Ronan doesn't die and doesn't become a ghost, This game does NOT have enough fanfiction written for it, Uke Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan survives his meeting with the Bell killer, but is paralysed from the waist down because of the fall from the window. Rex is determined to protect his brother in law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bell wants the rose

"Turn around, you're under arrest." Slim hands steadily aimed at the hooded man as Ronan rushed through the door, his chocolate eye's looking for any recognizable features of the taller man, which were all hidden by his mask and hooded jacket.

The only stand out feature of the man was how large he was, Ronan only reached up to his shoulders. Rose petal-like lips pressed together tightly and got ready for a confrontation, people with this guy's build usually wouldn't go down without a fight.

The larger man turned around and a sound came from his mask that almost sounded like a chuckle, making Ronan glare and take a step forward.

"Put your hands up, you have the right to remain silent." Ronan pulled back the barrel of his gun, showing the taller man he would use deadly force if necessary.

In what seemed like a millisecond, the hooded man rushed forward, dodging Ronan's first shut and sinking his fist into the detective's gut, his other hand grabbing his gun and throwing it across the room.

Ronan curled inwards around the man's fist and grunted in pain.

The hooded man roughly grabbed at the smaller man's long, tie back hair and dragged Ronan towards a window by it, driving a strangled scream from Ronan's soft lips. Under the force of the man's grip the hair tie keeping Ronan's hair back snapped. When the hooded man let go of Ronan's hair he punched the smaller man in the gut two more times, just to keep him from fighting back.

After that, the larger man picked Ronan up by his collar, nearly choking him. His waist length, brunette hair hung around his pale face. Ronan's dark brown eye's met with the shadowed outline of his offenders eye's and they stared while he tried to struggle out of the larger man's grip, a strangled growl coming from his soft looking lip's.

The stare was, however, broken as the detective's back was pressed into the glass of the window. Finally understanding what the taller man was about to do, Ronan struggled even harder. However, it was pointless, as only a second later he was wrenched back and slammed into the window, smashing it and pushing him out into thin air.

The hooded man's hand left his collar and suddenly Ronan was falling, his long, dark hair flailing around his face, as broken glass fell around him.

It felt like a life time, falling from the window, he could see his life flash before his wide eye's. Julia's eye's and her beautiful, beautiful smile encompassing his vision.

And suddenly it was over, pain wracked throughout his slender body as he met the ground, only then did he realise he had been screaming. The pain didn't stop, though it did recede from certain parts of his body, but it stayed around his abdomen, he tried to get up, to stop the man from hurting anyone else in the building.

But he couldn't, his legs wouldn't move, he convinced himself it was just shock from the fall and his eye's went back up to the window he had fallen from. The hooded man wasn't there any more, the bastard.

He attempted to drag himself over to the door, but the pain from his abdomen just wouldn't allow him to get up. He looked around for his spare gun, he could at least catch the guy when he left the building. But his spare gun had skidded away from him after he had fallen, and it was a fair distance away.

Before he could even think about getting up and dragging himself to his gun, the apartment complex's door opened and out came the hooded man. Ronan struggled to get up but the hooded man was already beside him, and pressed a strong, heavy hand onto his chest, pushing him back onto the ground with a pained moan.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The gravely voice of the hooded man said with dark humour, and as he said that he took a long piece of fabric from his pocket and tied it around Ronan's head, covering his eye's and not allowing him to see anything.

"Why are you doing this!? Why did you kill all of those people?!"

"Now, now, why would I tell you that?" The hooded man chuckled, Ronan heard fabric scrunching and then felt the hooded man's breath on his face, why had he taken off his mask?.

Suddenly, a pair of thin, muscle hard lip's pressed into his own soft pair, harshly kissing him and ravishing his mouth as his hand slipped under Ronan's shirt, quickly ripping it up to his shoulder's.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ronan's voice yelled out as he broke the rough kiss and tried to scramble away from the hooded man, but was stopped by his unmoving legs that felt like dead weight.

"Just leaving a message." The hooded man's voice drawled out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining, very sharp looking knife. He brought it down until it was over Ronan's heart and began carving slicing into the skin above his heart, blood easily pouring over the pale skin.

As the hooded man carved into Ronan, he spoke once again.

"You know, it really is a shame I can't take you with me. . .But the police do need to get this message. Either way, I'll be seeing you again, some day."

Ronan gritted his teeth and tried not to scream as his captor carved into him, making very precise curves and lines, as if he were drawing on a canvas.

Finally, Ronan passed out from blood loss. Leaving the hooded man to get away after finishing his carving.

-x-Line-Break-x-

Rex was angry.

No, angry was not a word that could describe how much anger he felt at this moment.

He had been in the Bell killer case for a few months now, and his determination to find the killer and punish him for the crimes he had committed had grown with every victim the Bell killer had taken. He felt the grief and anger that the families had felt after their family members had been killed in such brutal ways.

But this time the Bell killer had gone to far, he thought as he helped the ambulance treat his brother in law, slowing the blood flow from the carving of the bell on Ronan's chest, and searching for any other injuries he might have sustained.

His brother in law was one of the most effeminate men he had ever met in his life and, he was ashamed to say, he was incredibly attracted to him, he felt so guilty for being attracted to his sister's husband, but every male Ronan had ever met found themselves attracted to him, with his thick eyelashes, wide eye's, slim figure and that beautiful, long hair.

So it was safe to say that Rex felt very protective of his brother in law.

He sat in the ambulance as they drove his bleeding brother in law to the hospital.

His hatred for the Bell killer only grew when he was told that, due the fall from window on the third floor, his brother in law had been rendered paralysed from the waist down, and that he would never be able to walk again.

One thing was for sure, Rex would make sure that he would bring the Bell killer to justice, if not for the victims, than for his dear brother in law.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Yep, I know I'm basically bastardising this game's story by completely changing everything about the plot and the appearance of the main character, but that's an au fanfic for ya!
> 
> Please favourite and comment, any criticism is appreciated.


End file.
